Episode 1: Chrysalis - Script
This article is a Script for Episode 1, "Chrysalis". '- Nightmare -' Where am I? What's happening? I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? ...and where is "here“? Wait... There's the lighthouse... I'll be safe if I can make it there... '' ''I hope... Please let me make it there... Come on Max, you can make it... '' ''Holy shit. Whoa! No! '- Blackwell -' That was so surreal. '- Jefferson's lecture -' Mr. Jefferson: „Alfred Hitchcock famously called film, little pieces of time but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was.“ Okay... I'm in class... Everything's cool... I'm okay... '' '''Mr. Jefferson:' „These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to charoscuro... Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?“ I didn't fall asleep, and... that sure didn't feel like a dream... Weird. '' '''Victoria:' „Diane Arbus.“ Mr. Jefferson: „There you go, Victoria! Why Arbus?“ Victoria: „Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children.“ Mr. Jefferson: „She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shh, keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach. “ Victoria: „I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer... Robert Frank.“ Mr. Jefferson: „Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the struggle. You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were great chroniclers of the 1950s. Well... We've all seen that iconic shot of Kerouac on the balcony - and if you haven't, shame, shame - capturing the romantic urban solitude of the 20th century poet. You dig? Now, contrast Frank's stark Americana with Salvador Dali's surrealist photographs. Like Cocteau, he was a true renaissance man, and his famous self-portraits are famous early examples of that truly awful word you pesky kids love so much, the "selfie". And it's a great tradition, and I wholeheartedly fight for your right to self-expression. Or selfie-expression. Heh, sorry, I know. So if anybody wants to question the portrait as modern narcissism, they could go back hundreds of years to blame society. Speaking of questions, I bet you thought I'd talk all the way until the bell rang. It's your turn to lecture us. Now, based on the chapters I have no doubt you all memorized, who can tell me the name of the actual process that led to the birth of the self-portrait? Anybody? ... This does not bode well. Just jump right in with an answer. This was in the chapters you read. You did read the chapters, right? Your silence is deafening. If this were a photo, I'd call it a still life.(...) Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?“ „You're asking me?“= Max: '„You're asking me? Let me think... Um...“ |-|„I did know...“= '''Max: '„I did know! …But I kinda forgot.“ '''Mr. Jefferson: „You either know this or not, Max. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?“ Victoria: „Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created „daguerreotypes“, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror. Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face.“ Mr. Jefferson: „Very good, Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him... In your textbook. Or even... online.“ Bell rings. Mr. Jefferson: „And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the Everyday Heroes contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me.“ Victoria doesn't waste a second kissing ass... '- Optional Dialogue with Kate -' Max: Hi, Kate. Kate: Oh, hi Max. „I hope I didn't embarass you...“ // „You seem quiet today.“ „I hope I didn't embarass you...“= Max: Kate, I hope I didn't embarass you with my lame answer. Kate: It sucks to be dragged into the spotlight. Max: Unless you're Victoria. Kate: She's got nothing on you, Max. Well, I should get going. Max: Yeah, me too. Talk to you later. Kate: Sure. |-|„You seem quiet today.“= Max: „You seem quiet today.“ Kate: „Just thinking too much...“ „Victoria has already won...“ // „Want to grab a cup o' tea?“ - „Want to grab a cup o' tea?“= Max: „I hear that. Want to go grab a cup o' tea and bitch about life?“ Kate: „Thanks, but not today. I have to go over homework.“ Max: „No worries. Let's hang later.“ Kate: „Sure.“ }} - Jefferson and Victoria's conversation -''' 'Mr. Jefferson: '''Yes Victoria, you still have to do your homework this week, even if you're submitting your photo for the competition. Everybody in class is turning a photo, so you see the dilemma. '''Victoria: '''I know, Mr. Jefferson. I just worked so hard on this shot, and I'm sure you know what it's like to be consumed by your work. I just really think "Everyday Heroes" is an important cultural event and I want to represent Blackwell Academy. '''Mr. Jefferson: '''You have just by participating, by putting yourself out there in the world. Well, no matter who wins, this is just a bump on a bigger road. I don't want anybody to feel excluded from this process. But I also want everybody to know that this photographic world is not for everybody. I had my moment in the camera eye and everybody should have that chance, right? '''Victoria: '''Oh totally. I only want to share whatever gifts I have with the world... '- Dialogue with Jefferson -''' '''Max: „Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for moment?“ Victoria: „Yes, excuse you.“ Mr. Jefferson: „No,Victoria, excuse us. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture.“ „Do I have to?“ // „I didn't have any time...“ „Do I have to?“= Max: „Do I have to? I just don't think it's that big a deal.“ |-|„I didn't have any time...“= Max: „I didn't have any time... Way too much homework.“ Mr. Jefferson: „Max, you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you... but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours, blah blah blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist, from the amateur. '- Corridor -' "Welcome to the real world..." "I need a serious time out in the bathroom. Splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser." '- Juliet and Zachary's conversation in the background -' Juliet: 'You didn't tell me how cute I looked yet. '''Zachary: '''I was about to. You always look cute. '''Juliet: '''Just cute? '''Zachary: '''Hawt. '''Juliet: '''Then I might send you a special picture during class. '''Zachary: '''Don't even tease me. '''Juliet: '''You know I don't tease. '''Zachary: '''I hate that Science class with those nerds. '''Juliet: '''Whats that got to do with anything? '''Zachary: '''Uh, because if you send me a picture I won't be bored. '''Juliet: '''You suck. '- Bathroom -''' Empty. Good. Nobody can see my meltdown. Except for me. Just relax. Stop torturing yourself. You have "a gift". 'Max: '''Fuck it. ''Tears apart her photo. Butterfly flies in. When a door closes, a window opens... Or, something like that. 'Okay girl, you don't get a photo op like this everyday.. - Nathan and Chloe's conversation '-' '''Nathan: '''It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three... Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the Boss.. ''Chloe enters. Nathan: 'So what do you want? '''Chloe: '''I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness. '''Nathan: '''I got nothing for you. '''Chloe: '''Wrong. You got hella cash. '''Nathan: '''That's my family, not me. '''Chloe: '''Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now. '''Nathan: '''Leave them out of this, bitch. '''Chloe: '''I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself! ''Nathan takes out his gun and points it at Chloe. 'Nathan: '''You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with! '''Chloe: '''Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down! '''Nathan: '''Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me! '''Chloe: '''You are going to get in hella more problems for this than drugs. '''Nathan: '''Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they? '''Chloe: '''Get that gun away from me, psycho! ''NO! (.''..) - '''Jefferson's lecture -' "Whoa! What the fuck...? How, how can that be?" "I was in the bathroom... He shot that poor girl..." "...I held up my hand... and then I was back here." "I already heard this lecture... Now Kate is being hassled again..." "And if Victoria's phone rings... This is real." Drops her camera. "Shit!" "Man, I cannot believe this..." "Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?" (...) "I did it... I actually did it! I'm a human time machine..." "Max, don't freak out. Not yet." "Keep it together, Max." "When I took my selfie, Jefferson asked me a question. If he does again, I'll know this is for real." 'Jefferson: ' Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift. I know I'm not dreaming this. It's real. I can tell. 'Jefferson: ' Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. 'Jefferson: ' Your generation is not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. So I can go back in time... What if that girl isn't dead yet? Can I save her? 'Jefferson: ' The point remains that portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. I need to go to the bathroom quickly and check it out! 'Jefferson: ' Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits? „I feel sick.“ // „I have to use the bathroom.“ „I feel sick.“= '''Max: „I'm sorry. I feel sick. May I be excused?“ |-|„I have to use the bathroom.“= Max: „I'm sorry but I really have to use the bathroom.“ Jefferson: ' Nice try, Max. But you're not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class. ''Oh shit, Jefferson wants to keep me after class. And I need time to save that girl... 'Victoria: ' Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes" a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror. Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face. 'Jefferson: ' Very good, Victoria. What if I rewind again, and give him the right answer? Rewind „The Daguerreian Process.“ // „I feel sick.“ // „I have to use the bathroom.“ 'Max: ' The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre. Around 1830. 'Jefferson: ' Somebody has been reading, as well as posing. Nice work, Max. The Daguerreian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear defined features. You can learn more when you actually finish reading the assigned chapters. Max is so far, way ahead of everybody. Bell rings. 'Jefferson: ' And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" Contest. I will fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. I's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me. Max, you are not crazy. You are not dreaming. It's time to be an everyday hero. - Optional Dialogue with Kate -' '''Kate:' Nice answer, Max. Are you okay? You look pale. Max: Kate, uh, did we talk at all today? Kate: This is the first time. What's wrong? Max: I'm sorry, I'm just tripping. Too much stress. Kate: I know the feeling. I have to go.= 'Max: ' I have to go... Too much happening right now. 'Kate: ' Sure. |-|I wish we didn't.= 'Max: ' I wish we didn't. I do have to go, but we can talk later if you want. 'Kate: ' I'll see how I feel. Thanks Max. 'Jefferson: ' I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture. „I'm not avoiding.“ // „Not sure if I have one.“ „I'm not avoiding.“= 'Max: ' I'm not avoiding,just... 'Jefferson: ' Biding time, waiting for the elusive "right moment"? 'Max: ' Exactly. 'Jefferson: ' Max, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." Go on now, don't let me stop you. |-|„Not sure if I have one.“= 'Max: ' Uh, yeah, I'm not sure I have one. 'Jefferson: ' Given your selfie output, I'm sure you must have about a thousand pics by now? 'Max: ' It'll take a long time to find a good one. 'Jefferson: ' Max, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." Go on now, don't let me stop you. Rewind Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment? 'Victoria: ' Yes, excuse you. 'Jefferson: ' No, excuse us. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture. „John Lennon said...“ // „I'm not avoiding.“ // „Not sure if I have one.“ 'Max: ' I'm on top of it. I think John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." 'Jefferson: ' Max, you are on fire today. All the right answers. Good. Make sure you finish working on it by today. I have faith in you. I hope I have enough time to get to the bathroom... please... please... I can't tell anybody... they'll think I'm crazy! - '''Nathan and Chloe's conversation with Max's knowledge '-' ''Okay, Max, retrace every step... I washed my face... I shredded my photo... Then the... butterfly flew in... And I took a photo... Nathan: ' Leave them out of this, bitch. '''Chloe: '''I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself! '''Nathan: '''You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with! '''Chloe: '''Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down! ''Wowser, it's happening again. I need a hammer to break it open! 'Nathan: '''Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me! '''Chloe: '''You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs. '''Nathan: '''Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they? '''Chloe: '''Get that gun away from me, psycho! ''Holy shit, I can't let this happen... If I can reverse time again, I can help her. Rewind 'Nathan: '''Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me! '''Chloe: '''You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs. '''Nathan: '''Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they? ''Fire alarm starts... 'Nathan: ' No way... 'Chloe: ' Don't EVER touch me again, freak! 'Nathan: ' Another shitty day... That did not happen! This cannot be real! I just saw a girl get shot and then saved her! What the fuck is going on? Do. Not. Freak. Out. - '''David conversation '''-' '''David: ' Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside. Max: ' I had to use the bathroom... '''David: ' Girls always use that excuse. 'Max: ' Excuse for what? 'David: ' For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt. 'Max: ' The alarm tripped me out. 'David: ' Then trip on out of here, Missy. Or are you hiding something? Huh? 'Principal Wells: ' Thank you Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since this is your job. - '''Principal Wells conversation '''-' '''Principal Wells: ' Hold on, Max. Come back here. Principal Wells: ' You look a little stressed out. Are you okay? '''Max: ' I'm... I'm just a little worried about my... future. 'Principal Wells: ' You are sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. 'Principal Wells: ' Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Well, Max? Talk to me. „I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around... in the girls' room.“ // „I just got sick in class... Um, female trouble “ Tell on Nathan= 'Max: ' I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around... in the girls' room. 'Principal Wells: ' Nathan Prescott. You sure? 'Max: ' Yes. He was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy! 'Principal Wells: ' Okay, slow down, slow down. So now you saw this... Without him seeing you? 'Max: ' I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there. It's the girls' room--- 'Principal Wells: ' I know, I know. I just wanted to be completely clear what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town's most distinguished family. And one of Blackwell's most honored students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls' bathroom. So what happened next? 'Max: ' Then... Then he left. I ran out here wondering what to do. Are you going to bust him? 'Principal Wells: ' We'll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Please go outside with the rest of your class now, Miss Caulfield. Of course this academic drone won't do anything since the Prescott family owns Blackwell now. Should I rewind and change my story? |-|Hide the Truth= 'Max: ' I just got sick in class... Um, female trouble. 'Principal Wells: ' Except you're wandering around like a zombie. And do you think it's the first time a student has used that line on me? 'Max: ' It's the truth. I felt dizzy in Mr. Jefferson's class. 'Principal Wells: ' Just tell me what you're hiding. You can trust me. 'Max: ' There's nothing to hide. I got sick. It happens, you know. 'Principal Wells: ' There's that teen 'tude again. You know, I've heard enough. Don't think I don't know what goes on around here. You've only been here for three weeks and you're already causing conflict. I don't think your parents will approve when they find out. Now get outside with the class. Please. No, he does not buy that at all. I may have just flushed my scholarship down the toilet... Yes I could rewind and actually tell him the truth... Max leaves the building. - '''Main Campus '''-' Tell on Nathan= '''Principal Wells through speakers: ' Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you. |-|Hide the Truth= Principal Wells doesn't say anything. - Ms. Grant petition dialogue (optional) '''-' '''Max: ' Hi, Ms. Grant. Ms.Grant: ' Excuse me, Max? I know everybody loves being asked to sign a petition, but would you do Ms. Grant a favor and hear me out? ''„Sure“ // „No“ „Sure“= 'Max: ' Sure, I always have time for you. What's the petition? 'Ms.Grant: ' David Madsen, our chief of security, wants to put surveillance cameras all around the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms etc. Blackwell Academy should be a high school, not a high security penitentiary. ''„David Madsen.“ // „That's crazy.“ // „It could have helped Rachel.“ '' - „That's crazy.“= '''Max: That's crazy. I get why schools should be on high alert these days, but cameras in the dorm rooms? Ms.Grant: '''It's a slippery slope. And it's up to you and your classmates to stand up here. - „It could have helped Rachel.“= '''Max: '''I guess cameras could have helped Rachel. I can see both sides. '''Ms.Grant: '''You're fair minded, Max. And we all pray Rachel is found safe and sound, bless her soul. But this petition isn't about her. }} '''Ms.Grant: '''Blackwell Academy has a noble heritage, from the Native Americans who founded this land, to the pioneers who shared it in peace, not fear and violence. ''„The Native Americans?“ // „Blackwell is that old?“ // „You know a lot.“ '' - „Blackwell is that old?“= '''Max: '''Blackwell is that old? That's incredible. '''Ms.Grant: '''You should learn a little history about your alma mater. You'll find some fascinating facts. There's a lot of power in this region. I think it helps the creative juices flow around here. - „You know a lot.“= '''Max: '''You know a lot about Blackwell for being the science teacher. '''Ms.Grant: '''Science is history, Max. And I have a secret wish to teach local lore and legends. There's a lot of unique facts about this you might really enjoy discovering. }} '''Ms.Grant: '''Now before I assign you homework with this lecture, will you please sign the petition to keep our campus from going back to 1984? - Don't Sign= '''Max: '''Ms. Grant, I totally respect your passion and knowledge, but some security cameras make me feel a little safer. '''Ms.Grant: '''I'm not against security, Max. We should all be concerned when private space becomes public. Your generation has been tricked to think everything should be recorded. }} |-|„No“= '''Max: '''Well, I'm kind of in a rush now, I don't really have the time... '''Ms.Grant: '''Too bad. Serious things are taking place at Blackwell and they effect you most of all. Come back and see me when you do have time, promise? - Optional Dialogue with Brooke -' '''Max: '''Hi, Brooke. '''Brooke: '''Let me guess... You want to fly my drone? ''„I'd love to.“ // „Is this legal?“ „I'd love to.“= Max: '''I'd love to! I love planes and balloons and— '''Brooke: '''This is neither. Do you know what a drone really is? '''Max: '''A weapon, right? '''Brooke: '''Uh, you read too many conspiracy sites. This might be too complicated for you. Funny, Warren said you were smart. Please, step back. |-|„Is this legal?“= '''Max: '''Is that really yours? Is that even legal? '''Brooke '''Of course. Nobody knows about it yet. '''Max: '''Isn't it considered a weapon of war? '''Brooke: '''Uh, you read too many conspiracy sites. This might be too complicated for you. Funny, Warren said you were smart. Please, step back. |-|„That's a HiFly drone.“(after rewind)= '''Max: '''That looks like a HiFly drone, model ...B400 EVO? Now that's a nice piece of tech. '''Brooke: '''You're full of surprises. Why would you know that? '''Max: '''I love aerial photography. Drones are perfect for that, especially those with great range. It's a new era of images. '''Brooke: '''Most impressive, Max. Warren said you were multi-faceted. Here, give the drone a whirl around campus. - Optional Dialogue with Hayden -' '''Max: '''Hey, Hayden. '''Hayden: '''There she is, the retro-selfie master. '''Max: '''That's me all right. You look relaxed as usual, Hayden. '''Hayden: '''It's a skill one cultivates at Blackwell. Especially when one represents the Vortex Club. Not to boast. ''„Vortex Club“ // „Nathan Prescott“ // „Let's talk later“ „Vortex Club“= Max: 'What the hell is the Vortex Club anyway? Seems so elitist... '''Hayden: '''Only if you're not cool enough to get in. And it doesn't hurt your resume. '''Max: '''If you say so... '''Hayden: '''I do. But you should actually come hang with us one night. Then you wouldn't be so inclined to gossip. ''„Hang with Vortex Club“ // „I don't think so“ - „I don't think so“= '''Max: '''I don't think so. I'm not Ms. Party. '''Hayden: '''That's because you haven't partied with us. Or even Victoria. Who's pretty funny when she's baked. }} '''Max: '''It seems weird to think about partying with all those Rachel Amber posters up... '''Hayden: '''You're high. Rachel used to hang out with us too. She was a blast. Smart, not bitchy like... you know. '''Max: '''So you knew Rachel Amber? '''Hayden: '''I knew she liked to party. Hah, fun to be around. Oh yeah, and she was hot. ''„What happened to her?“ // „Did Victoria like Rachel?“ // „Rachel was in the Vortex Club?“ // „I'm more confused, let's talk later.“ - „Did Victoria like Rachel?“= '''Max: '''Did Victoria like Rachel? She seems like the jealous type. '''Hayden: '''Don't think you know Victoria so well. She respected Rachel, even if she didn't act like it. - „Rachel was in the Vortex Club?“= '''Max: '''Rachel was actually a member of the Vortex Club? '''Hayden: '''No. Rachel was like her own club. She was actually too cool for us. And I'll deny I ever said that. - „I'm more confused, let's talk later.“= '''Max: '''I'm more confused than before... It's such a mystery. Let's talk later Hayden. '''Hayden: '''That it is, Max. Now I have to get my chemical on and study. We should get you and Dana out one night... }} |-|„Nathan Prescott“= '''Max: '''Do you really want Nathan Prescott to "represent"? '''Hayden: '''Oh please. Nathan is like everybody's voodoo doll. "Kill the rich kid!" He's all right, and a fun guy to hang with. Fuck the haters. ''„He seems unstable“ // „Fair enough“ - „Fair enough“= '''Max: '''Fair enough, but I'm still not going to party with him. '''Hayden: '''Your loss. Bro is fucking hilarious when he's blazed. And he does always have the best shit. }} |-|„Let's talk later“= '''Max: '''Let's talk later, Hayden. '''Hayden: '''Bye Max. Now, I have to get my chemical on and study. We should get you and Dana out one night... '- Optional Dialogue with Stella -''' 'Max: '''Hey there, Stella. '''Stella: '''Hey, I know you! You're the new quiet girl in Jefferson's class. Isn't he incredible? ''„I think so.“ // „He's aloof.“ // „Not sure yet.“ „I think so.“= 'Max: '''I think so. We're lucky to have such a famous teacher. And I actually love his work... '''Stella: '''Me too. His New York urban stuff is great, but I'm glad he came back to his Oregon roots. Screw the East Coast elite. It must piss off those pretentious galleries that Mark Jefferson is teaching photography to us Blackwell hicks... plus he is pretty hot for an older guy. If Victoria wasn't all over him, I would definitely make a move. |-|„He's aloof.“= '''Max: '''He's aloof...He seems like he's always above you, not like a snob, but like you don't know what's in his head. '''Stella: '''Maybe. Mr. Jefferson just has his own style. If Victoria wasn't all over him, I would definitely make a move. |-|„Not sure yet.“= '''Max: '''I'm not sure yet, I mean, he's clearly a genius. But I don't agree with everything he says. '''Stella: '''He does get a bit pretentious, but he's passionate and just says what he thinks. If Victoria wasn't all over him, I would definitely make a move. ''„Victoria?“ // „Now that you mention it.“ // „No Way.“ „Victoria?“= 'Max: '''Victoria is pretty obvious. I don't think Jefferson is into her. '''Stella: '''I don't think she's closed the deal. But she's not the only player... '''Max: '''Now how do you know this? |-|„Now that you mention it.“= '''Max: '''Now that you mention it, he doesn't respond to Victoria's flirting. That means he has good taste. |-|„No Way.“= '''Max: '''No way. You can get him so busted. And he's not going to mess around with a student. '''Stella: '''That's what you think. '''Max: '''Now how do you know this? '''Stella: '''You have a lot to learn here at Blackwell. Rachel Amber absolutely had sex with him. Well... I heard that from a good source. ''„You knew Rachel?“ // „Interesting.“ „You knew Rachel?“?= 'Max: '''So you knew Rachel? '''Stella: '''Not really. I saw her hanging with the other cool kids like Victoria. Not my kind of clique. But I heard insane stories about Rachel... |-|„Interesting.“= '''Max: '''Interesting. See, you learn something new everyday at school. '''Stella: '''Like I said, you have a lot to learn, Max. See ya in class. '- Optional Dialogue with Justin -''' 'Max: '''Yo, Justin. '''Justin: '''Check out the Max. Come to thrash? ''„Oh yeah.“ // „Thrash?“ „Oh yeah.“= 'Max: '''Oh, yeah. Bring it. '''Justin: '''What's your first move gonna be? '''Max: '''Uh... jump? '''Justin: '''You're such a poser. If you can't even name a simple noseslide or a tre flip, you should walk on. |-|„Thrash?“= '''Max: '''Thrash? You mean stage diving or... '''Justin: '''You're such a poser. If you can't even name a simple noseslide or a tre flip, you should walk on. |-|„I came to Noseslide“ (after rewind)= '''Max: '''I came to noseslide, but I'd love to see somebody do a "tre flip"! '''Justin: '''Oh, sick, you're not a poser. '''Max: '''Nah, I just can't skate worth shit. '''Justin: '''Oh check it. We're gonna destroy some rails for you. What do you want to see? - „Tre flip“= 'Max: '''Go for a "tre flip". '''Justin: '''Let's get Trevor all over that action. ''Trevor fails to do the trick. }} '- Daniel's Portrait dialogue (optional) -' 'Max: '''What's up, Daniel? '''Daniel: '''Oh, hi Max. Could I, um, ask you a question? Would you mind letting me sketch you? I do put my sketches on Facebook though... ''„I'd be honored.“ // „I'd rather not.“ „I'd be honored.“= 'Max: '''I'd be honored, Daniel. Makes me feel like a muse. '''Daniel: '''Funny you should say that. I was just thinking about my real muse, Rachel Amber... ''„What happened to her?“ // „You knew her?“ // „Hard to avoid her posters“ // Start drawing. - „You knew her?“= '''Max: '''You knew her? '''Daniel: '''No, but once she asked me to draw her portrait. Oh, she was a natural. - „Hard to avoid her posters“= '''Max: '''Hard to avoid her posters all over campus. '''Daniel: '''Kills me to see her sweet face used as a crime photo... She had a good heart. - Start drawing= '''Max: '''Okay, why don't you start drawing me, even though I must be a step down from Rachel... '''Daniel: '''No way! You're a... good substitute muse. ''Max sits down and strikes a pose. 'Daniel: '''Oh, that's a good posture. Good, good... ''Shows Max the portrait. '''Max (smiling): '''Best portrait ever. }} |-|„I'd rather not.“= '''Max: '''I'd rather not, Daniel. Not that I don't want you to... '''Daniel: '''Never mind. I guess you would be too ashamed. Now I have to get back to my drawing... - Optional Dialogue with Evan -''' Max: 'Hey, Evan. Mind if I check out your cool portfolio? '''Evan: '''Let's see if you're worthy of it, Max. You'll have to answer a simple question: Who photographed the famous "Falling soldier"? ''„Eugene Smith“ // „Steve McCurry“ // „Robert Capa“ //„Robert Doisneau“ . „Eugene Smith“= '''Max: '''Gotta be... Eugene Smith. '''Evan: '''Well, they both were famous war photographer images, but you should know the difference. Good try, wrong answer. |-|„Steve McCurry“= '''Max: '''Uh... Steve McCurry? '''Evan: '''Unless he could travel back in time, McCurry was born five years after the "Falling soldier" picture. McCurry also shoots in color. In other words, no portfolio. |-|„Robert Capa“= '''Max: '''Robert Capa, of course. I love his work, despite the controversy about that photo. '''Evan: '''My my. This quiet child knows things. '''Max: '''That's why I'm here. '''Evan: '''You are a kindred spirit, Max. Would you care for a perusal of my portfolio? It's not a privilege I grant to many... '''Max: '''I'd be honored, sir. |-|„Robert Doisneau“= '''Max: '''Isn't it Robert Doisneau? '''Evan: '''Oh my, you can't even tell the difference between street photography and photojournalism...No portfolio peek for you. - Optional Dialogue with Evan #2 -''' Max: 'Hi, Evan. '''Evan: '''As you can see, Rachel Amber was my favorite model here. She knew exactly what angles worked best with my eye. ''„You were close.“ // „What was she like?“ „You were close.“= '''Max: '''You were close... '''Evan: '''Like brother and sister in arms. She understood me, never judged me. I hated her Vortex Club clique, but she never acted like she cared. Her friends were her friends. '''Max: '''What do you think happened to her? '''Evan: '''Nothing good Max... Nothing good. |-|„What was she like?“= '''Max: '''What was she like? '''Evan: '''She was like mercurial. You know what that means? '''Max: '''Of course I do, you snob. I know, I can be a little diva. What do you think happened to her? '''Evan: '''Nothing good Max... Nothing good. - Optional Dialogue with Luke -''' Max: 'Uh, hello? '''Luke: '''Max, I don't feel like talking... ''„What's wrong?“ // „Oh sorry...“ „What's wrong?“= 'Max: '''What's wrong? '''Luke: '''Nathan Prescott, little rich bitch kid. He thinks he can own people like his parents own Blackwell... Like he owns the Vortex Club. '''Max: '''Yes, he's a nasty piece of work. - „Not really“= '''Max: '''Not really... I've seen him around. '''Luke: '''Sounds like you know way more than that. Max, tell me. '''Max: '''Nope, he's just a entitled dick with a lot of money. Not my type. }} - Hide the truth= '''Luke: '''Somebody needs to take that prick down... ''„It will happen“ // „He'll take himself down“ - „He'll take himself down“= '''Max: '''He'll take himself down. }} '''Luke: '''Yeah, history always proves that, right? Just wait for justice, you sheeple... }} |-|„Oh sorry...“= '''Max: '''Oh sorry... I won't bother you. - '''Dormitories '''-' '- Dialogue with Victoria -''' Victoria: 'Oh look, it's Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell. What a lame gimmick. Even Mark —Mr. Jefferson— falls for your waif hipster bullshit. "The Daguerreian Process, Sir!" You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled. Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving. Oh wait, hold that pose! ''(Takes a photo of Max with her phone) So original. Don't worry, Max, I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie? Oh yes Victoria, I'll get your boney ass out of my way. Max changes the pressure of sprinklers. Victoria, Taylor and Courtney get up from the steps. 'Victoria: '''What the hell? Are you kidding? Look at this... '''Taylor: '''Chill, Victoria. It's just water- '''Victoria: '''Yeah, water on my cashmere! Do you know how much this fucking outfit cost? '''Taylor: '''You look... great. '''Victoria: '''I can't even chill on the steps... ''Samuel hangs the bucket on scaffolding. Rewind Max tampers with Samuel's bucket, then changes the pressure of sprinklers. Victoria, Taylor and Courtney get up from the steps. 'Victoria: '''What the hell? Are you kidding? Look at this... '''Taylor: '''Chill, Victoria. It's just water- '''Victoria: '''Yeah, water on my cashmere! Do you know how much this fucking outfit cost? '''Taylor: '''You look... great. '''Victoria: '''I can't even chill on the steps... ''Paint bucket falls on Victoria. 'Victoria: '''No way! No fucking way! '''Courtney: '''You okay, Victoria? '''Samuel: '''Ol' Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, nope. Sorry— '''Victoria: '''Get the hell away from me, weirdo! '''Courtney: '''Hold on, hold on, we'll get some towels... We'll be right back! '''Victoria: '''So move your ass, before I dry! ''It worked! Don't mess with Max, bitches. Max approaches Victoria. 'Max: '''Uh... hey, Victoria... '''Victoria: '''What do you want, Max? Make fun of= '''Victoria: '''Don't... Don't say a word, Max. '''Max: '''Oh wait, hold that pose! And no filter needed before I post this. Now please move. I've had a messed up day and I'm going to my room. '''Victoria: '''You do that... I know where you live... So does Nathan... ''Maybe I shouldn't have done that... Now I have to get to my room, then see Warren. |-|Comfort= 'Max: '''I am sorry. That's an awesome cashmere coat... '''Victoria: '''It was. But there will be another. '''Max: '''Well, you always seem to know how to pick the right outfits. '''Victoria: '''I do have some talent. Mr. Jefferson told me— '''Max: '''I've seen your pictures. You have a great eye, Richard Avedon-esque. '''Victoria: '''He's one of my heroes... Thanks Max. I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me. You deserve a better shot. Sorry about blocking you and... and the "go fuck your selfie." '''Max: '''That was mean... but pretty funny. '''Victoria: '''Just one of those days, you know? '''Max: '''I know exactly what you mean, Victoria. I'll see you later. '''Victoria: '''Au revoir. ''Victoria probably played me. I should have played her... Better get to my room before I find Warren. - Optional dialogue with Alyssa -''' Alyssa: 'Oh, hi Max. ''„How are you?“ // „What are you reading?“ „How are you?“= 'Max: '''How are you doing? '''Alyssa: '''Fantastic. I'm by myself reading chick-lit. Pretty soon I'll be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club... '''Max: '''I think you're better off reading chick-lit. '''Alyssa: '''Good point. Now, if you'll excuse me... |-|„What are you reading?“= '''Max: '''What are you reading? '''Alyssa: '"Love Today Or Die Forever" ...Don't even say anything. '''Max: '''It's a best-seller. What to say? '''Alyssa: '''Good point. Now, if you'll excuse me... - Optional dialogue with Kate -''' Max: 'Hi, Kate. '''Kate: '''Hey, Max... ''„How was class?“ // „You look down.“ „How was class?“= '''Max: '''How did you like class today? '''Kate: '''I don't remember... I guess I don't care about much of anything today. |-|„You look down.“= '''Max: '''You look down. You okay? '''Kate: '''I'm kind of over humanity today... Sorry to be a drama queen. '''Max: '''Is there anything...? '''Kate: '''Max, I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind. I'm sorry... - Optional dialogue with Samuel -''' Max: 'Howdy, Samuel. '''Samuel: '''Well, hello there. ''„What's with these posters?“ // „You look busy.“ „What's with these posters?“= 'Max: '''What's up with these Rachel Amber posters? '''Samuel: '''Only she would know that, right? '''Max: '...Uh, I guess? ...It just makes the campus look sad. 'Samuel: '''You can't color over that sunlight... |-|„You look busy.“= '''Max: '''You look busy, Samuel... '''Samuel: '''Oh, I'm always up to something. Today it's sweeping, then painting windows. '''Max: '''Just don't paint over the posters for Rachel Amber. '''Samuel: '''You can't color over that sunlight... ''„You knew Rachel?“ // „What happened?“ // „What was she like?“ // „See you later.“ „You knew Rachel?“= '''Max: '''You knew Rachel? '''Samuel: '''How can you know a prism? You just stare in awe... Now I have to go paint windows. |-|„What happened?“= '''Max: '''What do you think happened to her? '''Samuel: '''Best not to dwell on the past. Samuel looks forward. Like a clock. |-|„What was she like?“= '''Max: '''What was she like? She must have been popular. '''Samuel: '''Even sunlight can cast shadows. Rachel did both at once, you know? She was like a battery: Positive and negative. |-|„See you later.“.= '''Max: '''See you later, Samuel. '''Samuel: '''And watch your step around here, Max... After I sweep, I paint... - '''Girls' Dormitories '''-' '''Taylor: '''Hurry Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Victoria is going to be pissed we took so long... ''Max crossses the dormitory hallway and enters her room. Home, sweet home. My favorite cocoon... Max sees a sticky note from Dana on her desk. Great. Now I have to go get the flash drive from Dana's room. Max leaves her room and sees that Juliet has locked Dana inside Dana's room. Dana: 'Let me out Juliet! This is so stupid! You are ridiculous! '''Juliet: '''You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth, or rot in there! ''Welcome to "The Real Drama Queens of Blackwell"... - Dialogue with Juliet -''' Max: 'Hey Juliet, is everything cool? '''Juliet: '''Oh yes, Max. I've locked Dana in the room because we're "cool." ''„What did she do?“ // „She's your friend.“ „What did she do?“= 'Max: '''What did she do? '''Juliet: '''What didn't she do? Dana's been sexting with my boyfriend. '''Max: '''Ouch. How did you find out? '''Juliet: '''Uh, why do you care? Why are you even asking me? You never talk, just zone out with your camera. '''Max: '''That's why I'm talking to you now. '''Juliet: '''What's my last name? ''„Juliet Patson“ // „Juliet Mason“ // „Juliet Olson“ // „Juliet Watson“ - „Juliet Mason“= '''Max: '''Uh. Juliet... Mason. '''Juliet: '''That was truly sad. Thanks for your concern, "Max Caulfield." By the way, Juliet Watson. - „Juliet Olson“= '''Max: '''Juliet... Juliet... Olson. '''Juliet: '''That was truly sad. Thanks for your concern, "Max Caulfield." By the way, Juliet Watson. - „Juliet Watson“= '''Max: '''Juliet Watson. Duh! '''Juliet: '''I'm flattered. I didn't even think you knew my name at all. '''Max: '''Of course I do. Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I don't care. So, how did you find out about them? '''Juliet: '''According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback. '''Max: '''According to Victoria? Oh... '''Juliet: '''She saw the sext. And Zachary won't answer his phone. Once Dana admits it, she can go. Straight to Hell. }} |-|„She's your friend.“= '''Max: '''She's your friend. '''Juliet: '''Friends don't sext with their best friend's boyfriend... '''Max: '''No, probably not... How did you find out? '''Juliet: '''Uh, why do you care? Why are you even asking me? You never talk, just zone out with your camera. '''Max: '''That's why I'm talking to you now. '''Juliet: '''What's my last name? ''„Juliet Patson“ // „Juliet Mason“ // „Juliet Olson“ // „Juliet Watson“ - „Juliet Mason“= '''Max: '''Uh. Juliet... Mason. '''Juliet: '''That was truly sad. Thanks for your concern, "Max Caulfield." By the way, Juliet Watson. - „Juliet Olson“= '''Max: '''Juliet... Juliet... Olson. '''Juliet: '''That was truly sad. Thanks for your concern, "Max Caulfield." By the way, Juliet Watson. - „Juliet Watson“= '''Max: '''Juliet Watson. Duh! '''Juliet: '''I'm flattered. I didn't even think you knew my name at all. '''Max: '''Of course I do. Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I don't care. So, how did you find out about them? '''Juliet: '''According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback. '''Max: '''According to Victoria? Oh... '''Juliet: '''She saw the sext. And Zachary won't answer his phone. Once Dana admits it, she can go. Straight to Hell. }} |-|„Juliet Watson, be nice.“ (after rewind)= '''Max: '''Juliet Watson, you be nice! '''Juliet: '''I'm flattered. I didn't even think you knew my name at all. '''Max: '''Uh. Of course I do. '''Juliet: '''Thanks... I locked Dana in because she was sexting Zach, my boyfriend. Unbelievable. ''„How do you know?“ // „Would Dana do that?“ - „Would Dana do that?“= '''Max: '''Would Dana do that? }} '''Juliet: '''According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback. '''Max: '''According to Victoria? Oh... '''Juliet: '''She saw the sext. And Zachary won't answer his phone. Once Dana admits it, she can go. Straight to Hell. '''Dana (from inside her room): '''Max, I swear I didn't do ANYTHING! But I bet Victoria did! I know the proof is in her room! ''Max moves on to Victoria's room to gather evidence. There, she finds an email proving Dana's innocence. Boom. This is the e-mail I need to show Juliet. Now I have to print this fast and get the hell out of here... Max prints the email and takes it from the printer. This better convince Juliet that Dana is innocent... Max hands the email to Juliet. 'Max: ' Juliet, read this. Juliet reads the email. 'Juliet: '''Of course... (opens Dana's door) I'm an asshole. I'm sorry, Dana. '''Dana: '''You are, and I hope so. You really think I'd mess around with Zachary? '''Juliet: '''No. But I get stupid jealous. I owe you dinner. Still love me? '''Dana: '''And you do my laundry. '''Juliet (to Max): '''Thanks Max. You're like the Blackwell Ninja. Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria... (leaves) '''Dana (to Max): '''You set me free! Thank you. Warren's flash drive is on my desk. ''Dana enters her room and sits on the bed. Max follows after. Almost done... Get the flash drive and then I'll go see Warren. - Optional Dialogue with Dana -''' Max: 'Hey Dana. '''Dana: '''Seriously, thanks again. I can't believe Juliet locked me in my own room. Real mature. ''„Victoria is not nice.“ // „Juliet gets her rage on.“ „Victoria is not nice.“= 'Max: '''Victoria is not nice. I don't get it. She has everything. And to pull that prank on a friend. '''Dana: '''Just because they're in the Vortex Club doesn't mean they're BFF's. I'm in it and Victoria creeps me out. Max, you're smart to be a loner here. Though Warren obviously likes hanging with you... - „What do you mean?= '''Max: '''What do you mean? '''Dana: '''Oh nothing. When you opened the flash drive, didn't you see the special folder called "Max"? }} '''Max: '''Yeah, okay. I gotcha. '''Dana: '''Are you blushing? Ha! Go ahead and grab the flash drive whenever... |-|„Juliet gets her rage on.“= '''Max: '''Poor Juliet gets her rage on. I hope she doesn't kill Victoria... '''Dana: '''Zachary should worry too. As if I'd let that ego case jockstrap touch me. But I bet Victoria would be all over that action. Or has been... Max, you're smart to be a loner here. Though Warren obviously likes hanging with you... - „What do you mean?= '''Max: '''What do you mean? '''Dana: '''Oh nothing. When you opened the flash drive, didn't you see the special folder called "Max"? }} '''Max: '''Yeah, okay. I gotcha. '''Dana: '''Are you blushing? Ha! Go ahead and grab the flash drive whenever... |-|„I heard a rumor about you.“ (after rewind)= '''Max: '''Dana, I'm not trying to be nosey but, I heard a rumor about you. '''Dana: '''What? Who told you I was pregnant? '''Max: '''Nobody important. They just acted like it was bullshit. I just wanted you to know... '''Dana: '''It's like a goddam reality show around here... Can you keep a secret, Max? ''„Of course.“ // „You're pregnant.“ - „You're pregnant.“= '''Max: '''You're pregnant. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. '''Dana: '''Yeah. Me neither, but I did. Anyway. }} '''Max: '''Oh. What about the other...? '''Dana: '''Deadbeat Dad? You can catch him on the 40 yard line this Friday. And it's not Zachary. ''„Who then?“ // „Not my business.“ - „Not my business.“= '''Max: '''Sorry to pry. It's not my business. And I won't be at the game Friday. Not much school spirit, I guess. }} '''Dana: '''I like your spirit, Max. Anyway, you better get that flash drive so Warren has an excuse to bug you... If Max grabs the pregnancy test= '''Dana: '''Uh, Max? That's mine, thank you! You're not helpful, you're just nosey. I think you better go... ''Nice, Max. You hurt her feelings by being so damn nosey again. But I could rewind and make it up to her... Rewind Max takes the flash drive from Dana's table. Must protect my precious, so Max never has to chase it down again. Max exits the dormitories. - 'Dormitories - With The Flash Drive - ' '''Zachary: Fuck this shit! Zachary throws his football hitting Alyssa. Alyssa: Ow! That hurt! Damn, I better rewind. Rewind Max: '''Alyssa, move your head. '''Alyssa: If you insist, Max. The football hits the window. Now that's what I'm talking about! I actually helped somebody. '- Optional Dialogue with Alyssa -' Alyssa: Max, that was awesome. Thank you! That was close.= Max: ' That was close. '''Alyssa: ' Jock assholes. If I was a member of the Vortex Club they'd never pull that... 'Max: ' Would you want to be a member? 'Alyssa: ' You're smart. We should hang out more... Now I have to finish this stupid book. |-|No problem.= 'Max: ' No problem. You have quick reflexes. 'Alyssa: ' Years of mad dodging skills. Bullies never change. 'Max: ' That's why you're better off. 'Alyssa: ' You're smart. We should hang out more... Now I have to finish this stupid book. - 'David and Kate's conversation -' '''David: ...so don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell! Do you understand what I'm saying? Kate: No, and leave me alone! Take a Photo= David: ' ...you can't fool me. I know everything about this school. I cover the waterfront. So you better figure out what side you're on... '''Kate: ' Please, leave me alone! David leaves and Kate sees Max. 'Kate: ' Hope you enjoyed the show. Thanks for nothing, Max. Man, I should have stepped in between Kate and David... That asshole was so over the line... I could rewind and try something different... |-|Intervene= 'Max: ' Hey, why don't you leave her alone? 'David: ' Excuse us, this is official campus business— 'Max: ' Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them. 'David: ' Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job. 'Max: ' No, you're not. 'David: ' You're part of the problem, missy. I will remember this conversation. After David leaves 'Kate: ' Oh Max, that was great. I think you scared him for once... I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot. 'Max: ' Anytime, Kate. I felt like an everyday hero helping Kate but now Officer David Dickhead is after me. Maybe I should rewind and mind my own business? '- Parking Lot -' If you took a photo= Man, I should have done something. That guy was an asshole! |-|If you intervened= I'm glad I stepped in that time. Can't stand to see people being bullied. '''Juliet: I don't get it... how could Zach and Victoria do that to me? '- Optional Dialogue with Juliet -' Max: Hi Juliet, how are you doing? Juliet: Oh... Hey, Max. Sorry, I'm still screwed up. Sorry about Zachary.= Max: Sorry you had to find out about Zachary that way... or any way. Juliet: Better sooner than later. Now that skank Victoria won't be laughing behind my back anymore. Max: Have you talked to Zach yet? Juliet: Mr. Badass Football Hero is such a chickenshit. He said he sexted Victoria as a joke. Ha ha. I think Warren wants your attention... Max: He usually does... Hang in there, Juliet. Juliet: See you around, Max. |-|I won't bother you.= Max: I won't bother you then... I have to go see Warren before he melts. See you. Juliet: Yeah, I'm sure we'll all be partying later with Zach and Victoria... and the Vortex Club... Max: Uh, yeah, sure. Juliet: See you around, Max. Category:Life Is Strange Category:Special Content Category:Episode Scripts